Stay With Me
by Haleylovesyou39
Summary: When Starfire comes back from Tamaran, she has some interesting news for Robin. How will the Boy Wonder react?


Robin looked out over Jump City's skyline, scanning for signs of trouble. His eyes skimmed over rooftops, dropping to peer out over the water that separated him from the buildings. Beneath him, Titan's Tower was completely silent, and he felt his muscles relax at the serenity that surrounded him like a protective bubble. But his muscles tightened again when he remembered why he was out here. He was waiting for Starfire.

It had been two months since she had left for her home planet. Two unbearable months full of wanting and waiting. She promised Robin she would return. And why would she break that promise?

So here he was, standing on the Tower's roof, communicator in one hand, the other clenched into a tight fist. Darkness consumed him, making him invisible to the outside world. His brain throbbed within his skull, and lack of sleep threatened to pull him under even though he was standing up straight on the roof. He felt his eyelids droop, and he shook his head to wake himself up.

Robin glanced down at the clock on his communicator and sighed. He'd been on the roof for four hours. Sighing, he allowed his eyes to observe the rooftops again, promising his tired eyes that he would submit to sleep if he didn't see anything this time.

She wasn't there. Robin felt his chest tighten at the sight of an empty sky, and he turned to go back into the Tower disappointedly. His feet shuffled against the ground slowly, hoping, praying. She had to come back at some point, right. Unless she had decided to stay...

Robin's hands tightened his communicator and he leaned his forehead against the metal door that led into the Tower from the roof. The door was cold, and he felt a chill run down his spine.

"Star... Where are you?" He whispered, clenching his eyes and reopening them quickly. He needed to rest. No, he needed Starfire. Robin placed his hand on the door knob and turned it slowly, opening the door.

"I'm glad to see you still enjoy coming to the roof." a voice said from the other side, and Robin stumbled backwards, nearly falling onto his backside.

"St-Starfire?" He whispered. She stepped onto the roof, clicking the door shut behind her. The moonlight streaming down from above them illuminated her, and he took a moment to drink in her curves and the way her dark red hair fell in waves past her shoulders. It had gotten shorter, and, as far as he could tell, she had gotten shorter. Or maybe he had just gotten taller. Could people really change so much in two months' time?

Starfire giggled, and Robin was relieved to find that her laugh had remained the same. It echoed through the night like a sweet melody, and Robin found himself laughing as well, "you look startled."

"I haven't seen you in two months, Star. In all honesty, I didn't think you would come back."

Starfire shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot, "I almost did not."

"Wh-why?" he asked, startled.

"My planet wanted me to stay and become their ruler."

"But I thought Galfore-"

"He is getting old of age. They fear he will not be around much longer. And once he leaves..."

"No one will be there to take the throne." Robin finished as Starfire's voice trailed off. She nodded, and Robin watched her face fall. Anger and despair swept through him, and he ground his teeth together in an effort to keep his personal thoughts locked up.

"So are you coming to say goodbye?" Robin asked, his words coming out as a growl. They were harsh, and Starfire cringed.

"I-I don't know what to do."

"You can't just leave the Titans, Star! We're your friends."

"My people need me, Robin."

"Starfire, we need you._ I_ need you." Robin said, his words slipping from his mouth before he could stop them. He turned away from Starfire and rubbed his sleep-filled eyes. This was all a disaster.

"Robin..." Starfire reached out and ran a hand down his back lightly, her fingers leaving a burning trail on his skin, even through his shirt.

"I know it's not easy for you, Star. I just..."

"It is also not easy for you."

"Yeah. You've been here from the beginning. And I can't bear to think of what will happen of you leave."

"Nothing will happen. You can still be the Titans without me."

"Star, it won't be the same." Robin turned to face her and found that she was closer than he'd expected. He breathed in her scent and reached for her hand in the darkness. She smiled at him and hugged him close, sighing into his shoulder.

"Perhaps we just have different destinies."

"What do you mean?"

"You were meant to stay here and protect Jump City. I was meant to take over the throne of Tamaran."

Robin let her words sink in, dropping his forehead to rest against her hair.

"No."

"huh?"

"No. We don't have different destinies. We were both made to be heroes. We're Titans. And we were meant to protect people. Together."

"So you wish for me to stay here?"

"Of course, Star. But I know you need to do what's right for your home. And I respect that. You have to do what you want Starfire. Just for now, only think about what you want."

Starfire thought for a moment before pressing herself closer to Robin's chest, "I want _you_."

Robin pulled back from Starfire and crashed his lips to hers, not even bothering to respond to her. He wanted her, too. She had to know that. The way his lips moved against hers, unwilling to pull away. Even though his lungs burned for oxygen, Robin kept his mouth pressed to hers.

Starfire's emotions took hold of her body, and she began to float off of the rooftop. Sensing this, he reached his arms down and wrapped her legs around his waist, prying her mouth open. These kisses weren't like the few that they'd shared during and after their vacation to Tokyo. There was more behind this one. A burning flame that neither could extinguish.

Finally, Robin pulled away, panting for breath. His lungs ached, and he dropped his head to rest against Starfire's shoulder. She tangled her fingers in his raven black tresses, massaging his scalp with her fingers. She leaned down and kissed the top of his head gently. He pulled his head back and looked into her eyes, digging his fingertips into her back.

"Stay with me?" Robin said, the question coming out as a plea. He mentally slapped himself for letting his emotions seep into his voice.

"I will, Robin. I will."


End file.
